


Ode To Dr. Seuss Books

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works
Genre: Butter Battle Book, Green Eggs and Ham, Halloween is Grinch Night, Horton Hatches The Egg, Horton Hears A Who - Freeform, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, McElligot's Pool, Poetry, Potoffel Pock - Freeform, The Cat In The Hat - Freeform, The Grinch Grinches The Cat In The Hat, The King's Stitls, The Sneetches, The Zaks, the Lorax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this to my F.A., D.A., and Facebook accounts back on July 17, 2011.  I'm sharing it here now.  Here's the description I gave it on DA & FA:<br/>"I feel kind of silly having written this, but here it is. lol. We left the video for the Video Games Awesome Dr. Seuss Minecraft build running and went to take a nap. This popped in my head, and I HAD to get up to write it before I forgot it, or never would have gotten any sleep.</p><p>I'm posting it in my gallery, rather than as a journal because people can't fave journals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Dr. Seuss Books

**_ Ode To Dr. Seuss Books _ **

Inspired from the Video Games Awesome Minecraft Awesome Dr Seuss Build:

There are several Dr. Seuss stories  
Who have brought their own personal glory

The Sneetches, The Zaks, and McElligot's Pool  
There's no denying that these books are cool

The King's Stitls, Green Eggs and Ham, Potoffel Pock, and Butter Battle Book  
Are all certainly worth a look

These stories all stand alone,  
Even the Lorax has a world of his own

But there are stories wherein the Mythos has grown

Horton the Elephant who hatches the egg  
Protected the whos, whom all thought in his head

 

The Grinch, evil and cruel  
Menaces the Whos  
And Grinches the Cat In The Hat, too

The Cat In The Hat, such a clever fellow  
Used the Grinch's own machine to turn him mellow.

Perhaps this encounter happened before the day  
Where the young Who Euchariah chased the Grinch away.  
No wonder the Grinch changed his ways  
That faithful Christmas Day.


End file.
